Neither a Mudblood nor lonely any more
by Athena-Black-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Harry discover shocking things. A new class is added. What is the shocking news? My third fan-fic, Enjoy! And yes, This is a DRAMIONE! Please don't get confused! May contain OOC out of character , you are hereby warned!
1. Unbelievable Changes The letters

**Neither a Mudblood nor lonely any more**

**A/N: Hello there, this is my third fan fiction which I've already written at here. I'll be completing my other two chapters soon. Now I'm just developing the script for the next chapter. In this chapter there are many changes, for instance, I'm not following any rule here. This will actually be a fiction of a fan-fiction as many things may seem weird. To know what are those changes, read the chapter. Till then I'll entertain you with this fan fiction. I hope you all like it like my Secret Admirer… one. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 1. Unbelievable Changes-The letters**

It was day time. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were at Hermione's place. They were talking about how they had defeated Lord Voldemort in their sixth year. Now they were finally at rest.

Suddenly, two owls came flying from the window. One, they recognized, was the school owl. The other one was a light brown colored brown barn owl. The school one had four letters, for each of them while the other one had only two.

Hermione read hers first.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_As you will be returning to Hogwarts this year, you will have to get all the books for your seventh year. The list of books is enclosed in the second parchment. Also, an additional class has been introduced for all sixth and seventh years. It is called Dance and Drama (DaD). For this class, it is not necessary to get anything as all will be provided at school itself but you could get a dance practice costume for the practices. And another thing is that, as per the wishes of the late Prof. Albus Dumbledore, you have been selected as the Head Girl (main) for this year. There are others- Head Boy (main), Head Girl (deputy), Head Boy (deputy) and Sports Head. You all will be sharing the same common room that will be shown to you after you arrive at Hogwarts. Kindly Co-operate._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress-Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry_

After reading her letter, Hermione screamed with joy.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" asked a startled Ron who, too, had finished reading his letter.

"I've been selected as the Head Girl! The main one!" cried Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"That's indeed great news," said Ron.

"I've been made Head Boy Deputy!" said Harry, who was quite surprised.

"That's really great, but then," began Ron, "who's the main Head Boy?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, it's not given here," he said.

"What about you, Gin?" asked Hermione.

"You won't believe it! I've just been mad-"started Ginny but was cut off by Ron who said, "Head Girl Deputy, obviously."

"Shut up, Ron. Like I was saying, I've just been made Sports Captain!" said Ginny, whose face shone with happiness.

"Wow. Harry, Hermione and you have at least become something nice. Well, at least I'm still prefect," said a glum Ron.

"Cheer up, Ron, now all of us have almost equal positions!" said Hermione, happily, but suddenly remembered, "Hey, there are two more letters here, let's see to whom is it addressed."

Saying she took the other two letters and saw that one was addressed to her while the other was addressed to Harry. She gave Harry his and opened to read hers. Harry took his letter and read his first this time.

_My dearest Harry, _

_If you've received this letter, then you must be of age now. You must be ready to face this. I hope you don't get too over excited. I wanted you to know that you still have many relatives alive. Yes dear. One is sitting next to you, Hermione. She is not muggleborn. She is pureblood. She is your father's sister's husband's brother's daughter. Her actual name is Hermione Zabini. Don't be shocked dear. The Zabinis are not dark and were never in the service of the Dark Lord. In a few moments, Hermione will look similar to young Blaise. Then there is Luna Lovegood. She is also one of your cousins. _

_Next, you must know that you are betrothed as well. And you're betrothed to Ms. Pansy Parkinson. I think you must know her. I hope are satisfied to find out all this. I can imagine that you were lonely with Petunia and her family. And before I forget, Severus Snape is your second Godfather and Professor Albus Dumbledore is your grandfather._

_Your mother,_

_Lily. _

_p.s. Ask Hermione dear to chill down as she may be facing shock now._

Meanwhile, Hermione was reading hers.

_My dear Hermione,_

_This is your biological mother, Anastasia Zabini. Don't be shocked dear, we were never, nor are we, Voldemort's followers. It is only because our family is old and pureblood, we have been in Slytherin. You are an exception. You are a Gryffindor, like me. The reason why we left you with the Grangers is because of a certain prophecy that would bring an end to Voldemort which Harry Potter must have told you by now. He, Blaise and you were born on the same day. Since you were more powerful than Blaise, we left you with the kind Grangers. And as promised on your seventeenth birthday and when Harry turns seventeen as well, you'll be coming with us to the Zabini Manor. Harry dear is also your cousin, so he can come along as well. And lastly, you must know that in the pureblood tradition, you are usually betrothed to another wizard. You were betrothed to the young Malfoy, Draco, since your birth. Don't be late dear. There is a party for you and Harry._

_Your mother,_

_Anastasia Zabini._

"Noooooo….!" screamed Hermione in despair, "It can't be true!"

"But it is. I'm glad that you're my cousin," said Harry, comfortingly.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Ginny and Ron, together.

Harry explained.

"No way am I gonna let that ferret marry Hermione. We were meant to be together, right Herms?" said Ron, red faced.

"Don't you ever 'Herms' me Ronald Bilius Weasley! I saw you hanging out with Lavender the other day. We are not meant to be," snapped Hermione, angrily, "But it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake! How can they do this to me?"

Suddenly they heard some pops from the garden.

**A/N: and that's it guys, for this time. I got to go and revise for my exams now! So I'll update this chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. The departure to Zabini Manor

**Neither a Mudblood nor lonely any more**

**A/N: Hey people, I decided to write the second chapter today as I'm a bit free now. I hope you enjoy it. Whether you love it or hate it, don't ignore it, please review. And I want to clear this that this is a Dramione fiction, not H/HR. Now with the story**

**Chapter 2. The Departure to Zabini Manor**

*FLASHBACK*

Suddenly they heard some pops from the garden.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

All four turned to find six cloaked people. Three of them were blonds, a man, tall with long blond hair and steely eyes, a beautiful woman with straight and silky blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes and a handsome tall young boy of their age with silvery blue eyes and blond hair that were left loose around his eyes and covered his ears. The others, a man with olive-brown skin, black hair and green eyes, a woman, fair skinned with chocolate brown hair like Hermione's and violet eyes and a tall boy of their age, with light brown skin and hazel-green eyes.

It was the Malfoys and the Zabinis.

"What are you doing in my house, death eaters?" hissed Hermione, dangerously.

"Well Granger-I mean-Zabini-sorry Blaise- Her-my-knee, we're here to pick you and Saint Potter-oops-Harry to go to your actual house," drawled Draco Malfoy, while receiving nudges from his parents and Blaise.

"My child, I thought I told you about the death eater part. I hope you forgive us. We are very sorry and yes, Harry, please forgive us. You don't know how much we suffered without you two," sobbed Anastasia Zabini.

"Well…what do you say, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I think…I think that we should give them a chance to prove themselves," said Harry, slowly.

"Oh how nice of you, Pot-", began Draco sarcastically but was cut off by his mother's glare and became silent.

"But on one condition," said Harry.

"And what is that, dear?" asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"There's no way I'm going to marry Pansy Pugkin-" said Harry but was cut off for the second time by another pop that came from the gates, and they saw a pale skinned girl with silky black hair and dark eyes. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil passes by," quoted Ron, to Hermione's surprise. She looked at him funnily and asked him, "How do you kn-" but was cut off by Harry's yell and the duo turned to see Pansy, who flung both her hands on Harry, hugging him tightly and by the looks of it, Harry was struggling and gasping for air. Pansy seemed to be enjoying this position. "Harry, I missed you so much! I really missed you," she wailed.

"What in the name of devil are you doing, Parkinson?" shuddered Harry, finally pulling away from Pansy's firm grasp.

Draco sniggered, Blaise grinned lazily, Hermione and Ginny looked as if they were going to be sick and Ron's mouth dropped low like a fish.

"Harry if you must know, I've always liked you since our first year and wanted to become your friend. I only pretended to be like 'Pugkinson'," said the black haired girl, "At least I tried to show my feelings unlike a certain Blondie here."

This time Harry grinned, Blaise smirked and seemed to be enjoying himself, Blondie blushed, Hermione went scarlet and Ginny sniggered.

"Ok kids, take it easy. We're going to leave to the manor now. Don't worry about your things, Harry and Hermione dears. The house elves will get them," said Anastasia, and then added, "with magic, Hermione. Blaise and Draco here have told me about your Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Hermione glumly said, "I used to run it. Now I've understood that house elves want to work for us."

"No problem, dear. Anyway coming back to my point, do you wish to accompany us, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson?" asked Anastasia.

"Oh yes of course!" the addressed trio cried.

Then they all apparated to Zabini Manor where the manor was huge, beautiful with magnificent gardens. The Gryffindor teens gasped at the sight.

Harry, if you must know, I am your godmother," said Narcissa, slowly.

"Wow, I didn't know that I've got so many people to care for me," cried Harry, joyfully.

Suddenly Severus Snape appeared there. He saw Harry and calmly said, "Why hello, Harry, nice seeing you here."

"Professor Snape, you must be joking! You hate me! Wh-?" he began but fainted.

"Probably he's so happy, that he couldn't take all these emotions at once," said Anastasia.

"Ha! I never knew Pott-I mean Harry fainted even when Professor Snape came by. Nice one, Professor," said Draco, smirking.

Hermione quickly took out her wand, pointed it at Harry and said, "Rennervate".

Harry opened his eyes and got up, instantly.

"Ok kids, time to get ready for the evening ball. It's at sharp 7 pm," announced Anastasia, "I think we, adults, should get ready, too. What do you say, Cissy?"

"Yes, we should, Anna. I thought of gifting Hermione, here, this new diamond necklace I got for her from Paris," said Narcissa.

"It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy," said a red-faced Hermione.

"Oh you don't have to mention it, Gran-Zab-sorry-Hermione. You are going to be my better half after all," said Draco, munching an apple.

**A/N: And That's where this chapter ends........hope you all enjoyed it! As I said before, whether you like it or hate it, don't ignore it! Please Review!!!**


	3. Getting Ready and the Ballpart I

**Neither a Mudblood nor lonely anymore **

**A/N: I'm actually fed up of saying this thousand of times but I'll make this very short. Till hell freezes, I am not the owner of Harry Potter and co. **

**I'm thankful those who've reviewed previously. Thanks a lot! Thanks for waiting for this long. I know that you all have been really angry and cursing that I've not updated for a long time. I'd also like to thank Margaritalimes without whom; this story wouldn't be updated today. **

**Yeah, now with the story….**

**Chapter3. Getting ready for the ball and the Ball- part 1.**

Blaise showed Hermione and Harry their rooms. Ron stayed in Harry's room while Ginny stayed with Hermione.

Hermione's room was a beautiful one. It was decorated in her favorite color combination-scarlet with silver. The walls were deep red with touches of silver, here and there. The bed was queen sized, silver with red and white bed covers. The floor was of deep red carpet.

They entered the bathroom and gasped at the sight. The bathroom was huge and the color scheme here was gold with white. The marble was Italian.

Hermione and Ginny loved this room.

Then, they decided to get ready quickly. They opened the cupboard and saw a variety of ball gowns of different colors. They practically swooned at the sight of it.

Hermione selected a scarlet gown, while Ginny on the other hand picked its contrast, a forest green one. They wore their dresses and soon started applying make-up and arranging their hair.

After an hour, there was a knock on the door. "Who's that?" called out Hermione.

"It is I, Blaise, Herms," was the reply.

Hermione opened the door and saw her brother with Draco.

"We're here to pick you up," said Blaise, looking for Ginny.

"We are your escorts for today's ball. My escort is Ginevra and yours is well-"said Blaise.

"Ok, ok, I got it," snapped Hermione.

Blaise continued, "Well, Harry's is Pansy and Ron's is Luna Lovegood. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we are," this time it was Ginny.

Blaise then saw Ginny and turned tomato red on seeing her. "You look…er…beautiful," he said.

Ginny blushed. She was wearing a green halter neck gown which had a gold belt and the gown went right up to her ankles. It was made of velvet. She wore black gloves that came right up to the top of her elbows. She had left her hair loose and put a golden flower clip on one side of it. She wore stilettos with criss-cross straps. Her eyes were smoky, lips were pale pink and cheeks had a slight pink blush which had turned deeper after Blaise's comment.

"Well, well, well…C'mon Granger, we'll leave these two, lovebirds, alone," said Draco, smirking.

"What about me?" pouted Hermione.

"Oh yes, Granger, you look," blushes, "dynamic and lavish like a Gryffindor Princess," said Draco.

"Why thank you, Malfoy," replied Hermione.

She was wearing a red full sleeved silk gown. The sleeves were transparent. The gown had silver ribbons on the waist. It came right up to her calf. She was wearing silver ballet shoes that were glowing brightly. She had put on a silver necklace which had rubies in it. Her hair was let loose and given a French twist. Her lips had pink lip gloss and eyes were given a shiny look.

They left the room and went ahead.

"You don't look bad, Malfoy, neither do you, Blaise," Hermione told the boys. Draco was wearing a black tuxedo that had a silver tie while Blaise wore a dark blue tuxedo that had a gold tie. Blaise had applied gel to his hair while Draco left his messy to give himself a handsome prince charming look.

"Thank Merlin she didn't call us monsters. I'd have strangled her if she had said so," said Draco.

"Oh shut up, and be quiet, Draco," said the other three.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they came down to the ballroom, they saw that there were magnificent decorations. The ballroom looked similar to the Great Hall at Hogwarts when the Yule Ball had taken place during the Triwizard Tournament. One wall was charmed so that 'Happy Birthday, Harry, Hermione and Blaise' were glittering in three different colors; red for Harry, gold for Hermione and green for Blaise, while 'Happy Birthday' was in silver.

They met Harry, who was wearing a dark grey tuxedo with a red tie. He was with Pansy, who was wearing a black full length gown with spaghetti straps and fine silver lines on it. They greeted them and waited for Ron and Luna.

Ron and Luna had not yet arrived. Then the six of them went to the garden to check for them and saw Ron kissing the pale hands of a beautiful blonde-haired girl. She was wearing a full sleeved silvery blue gown while Ron wore a black Armani suit that Harry had once gifted him. The girl turned around to see the six of them.

"I had a feeling that the Nargles had told me that you would be coming here now," said Luna Lovegood, in her soft misty voice, "you must be Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Ronald, here, told me about you, Hermione. I always thought that you and Blaise looked similar."

Draco was about to ask Luna what Nargles were but received a nudge from Hermione, who gave him a 'later' look.

"C'mon guys, let's all go inside. They're all waiting for us in there," said an impatient Blaise.

They all hurried inside the manor.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you something, Hermione," said Blaise, "I wanted to tell you that since we're both fraternal twins, we won't look alike. Only your hair's color will darken and eyes will turn green."

"Good," replied Hermione, "I've been worried about that."

"No need to worry, Hermione," said Harry, "I'll always be able to recognize you with your favorite book, Hogwarts: A History." And he received a friendly punch on his ribs from Hermione.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They entered the ballroom, where they saw many familiar faces.

"Wotcher, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny," said a very familiar voice.

They turned behind and saw Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred to be called 'Tonks', her hair blonde instead of her favorite color, bubblegum pink, with Remus Lupin who was holding hands with her and a brown haired, pale faced lady with kind eyes. "This is my mother, Andromeda. Welcome to our family," said Tonks.

"Evening, Mrs. Tonks," said Harry, Hermione and the rest except Draco who said, "Good evening, Aunt Andromeda."

"Good evening to you all, dears, we'll see you later at the party," said Andromeda, "we've got to meet 'Cissy." Saying this they left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: That's all for now, friends. I got to go out now. The next one will be more interesting, I promise. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Either way, please leave a comment. I want to know if I'm going well. Watch out for the interesting things in the next chapter which I'll try to publish sooner. I'll be actually going away for a week, so you'll get to read the next chapters, after that. I hope your wait didn't go in vain. **

**Thanks,**

**Athena Black Malfoy**


	4. The Ball Part II and To Diagon Alley

**Neither a Mudblood nor lonely anymore**

**A/N: Hi guys, I've decided to sacrifice an hour of my studies to type this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter may be a bit surprising. It contains some surprising things, according to the plot. I certainly hope, you enjoy it and leave a review at the end. Please do not ignore it. Whether you liked it or hated it, please review. **

**Disclaimer: Till hell freezes, Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K.R ONLY and not me!**

**Chapter4. The Ball-Part II and To Diagon Alley. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*FLASHBACK*

"_Good evening to you all, dears, we'll see you later at the party," said Andromeda, "we've got to meet 'Cissy." Saying this they left._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The eight of them entered the main ballroom where the party was to be held.

"This is so cool!" said Ron, awestruck.

"Oh yes it is, Weasel- oops Ronald," said Draco, who was given a poke by the red-head.

"Welcome everyone," announced Anastasia Zabini, "We welcome you to our house for the seventeenth birthday of Harry Potter and my children, Hermione and Blaise. Kindly join us in wishing them a very happy seventeenth. After that, there'll be an announcement after which, the ball begins."

All the people in the room wished the trio, especially their close friends who sang louder.

Then Narcissa Malfoy announced, "Ok, ladies and gentlemen, the announcement which I am going to make is a very happy one. At the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, my son, Draco, will be marrying the lovely Ms. Zabini, Hermione. My godson, Harry Potter, will be marrying the charming Ms. Parkinson. So all of you will be invited to their wedding at the end of their schooling at Hogwarts. Thank you."

As soon as she finished her last word, Draco, suddenly, grabbed Hermione by her wrist and dragged her to where his mother was standing.

Then he bent on one knee and pulled out a small, palm-sized gold box. He opened it and presented it to a red-faced Hermione and said, "Hermione, my lovely intelligent…uhm…well…friend, will you accept my proposal to live happily ever after and all that muggle fairytale crap by marrying me?"

Hermione, who was taken aback by the sudden proposal, felt tears of happiness pouring out from her eyes. She asked Draco, "How do you know that I've always wanted to be proposed in this way?"

Draco gave her the trademark Malfoy smirk and then after winking at Blaise, he said, "With a little help from your red-head friend. Now, what is your answer, though I know it anyway. No one can resist m-", but was cut off by Hermione's glare, which turned into a smile when he turned silent, and Hermione nodded.

Draco then, suddenly pulled her towards him, by grabbing her waist, then took his right palm to her face, pulled it close to his face and kissed her in front of everybody. It was a short but a sweet kiss, like as if it were shared between two innocent angels.

After a few moments, they broke up and heard wolf whistles from Blaise, Harry and Ron. Ginny and Pansy were grinning mischievously and identically and Luna just had a wide smile on her face. Then everyone cheered.

Except a certain Slytherin girl, with blonde hair and green eyes, whose name was Astoria Greengrass.

She went towards the happy duo and screeched loudly, "How dare you steal my Draco, you filthy mudblood? How dare-"

"Excuse me, Greengrass? Go hang out with someone else who can stand you. You are not worthy of my attention. And Hermione is not muggleborn or never was," hissed Draco, dangerously.

Astoria glared at Hermione and said, "You will pay for this one, Mudblood."

Draco turned in a position that only Astoria and Hermione could see his face. Then he made a rude gesture towards Astoria, which he would never do in front of adults, especially his mother. Hermione's eyes widened and Astoria burst into tears and left the Manor.

"You shouldn't have done that, Draco," said Hermione, quietly after taking him aside.

"I can't stand that-" began Draco, but was cut off by Blaise and Ginny, who came towards them.

Blaise said, "That was bloody brilliant, mate. I'll do something similar to this lovely red-haired lioness here," indicating to Ginny, who suddenly turned the color of her hair.

Then dance began. Draco grabbed Hermione and said, "Come, dance with me." Hermione said, "Sure." And the duo went to the dance floor. Draco put his one arm around Hermione's waist and the other overlapping one of her hands while her other hand found its way on his shoulders.

Blaise danced with Ginny and Harry with Pansy while Luna preffered to dance alone, swaying to the music, and Ron went to the food counter to have some butter beer, and watched Luna, amused at her behaviour.

Later, everyone went home, thinking happily about what had happened at the ball.

Hermione and Ginny went to their rooms, giggling about their dates. They quickly changed in to their night gowns, Hermione wearing a rose silk one while Ginny wore a lacy white one.

Ginny looked at Hermione, eyes full of michief, and asked her, "So Hermione, was _Draco _a good kisser?"

Hermione blushed but then snapped at her, "Shut up, Gin. I think you were having a perfectly cosy time with my brother, weren't you? Oh, and don't deny it. It's useless."

Ginny's flush was her clear reply.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione said, "Come in."

The door opened revealing Draco, Blaise and Harry, who looked tired and were in their night suits. Harry was wearing a black silk one while Blaise wore his favourite green colored, silk one. Draco, on the contrary, wore only silky grey pyjamas.

"D'you wear just that?" asked Hermione, disgustedly.

"Why yes, love. Is there any problem with that?" asked Draco, innocently.

"No, not at all," replied Hermione, sarcastically, while Harry, Blaise and Ginny grinned.

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, he's sleeping and already snoring," said Harry.

"It sounds like a pig's grunt to me," said Blaise.

"Oh yeah, my brother does grunt. Didn't you know?" asked Ginny.

"Forget all this, why did you three come here, in the middle of the night?" asked Hermione, bored.

"We wanted to tell you that tomorrow we're all going to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. D'you want to come, or shall we get your stuff for you?" asked Harry.

"We'll come," said Ginny, "where's Pansy, by the way?"

"Oh, she went back home with her parents. She'll come here tomorrow morning after breakfast," said Blaise.

"Yeah, fine then. Is Draco sleeping with you?" asked Hermione, without thinking.

Draco looked outraged while Blaise growled at her, "How dare you say that I, Blaise Zabini, sleep with my best mate? How could you say that I am a bi?"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, while Hermione quickly said, "Sorry I didn't mean by that. I meant whether you two are sleeping in the same room?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "not TOGETHER. Not even on the same bed."

"FINE, now leave us alone! We're sleepy!" yelled Hermione.

"Right, goodnight, girls," said the three boys, closing the door after them.

"Goodnight," called back Hermione and Ginny and slept on the queen sized bed, dreaming about their dates.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day it was just a week before Harry and the others had to go to Hogwarts. They quickly got ready to go to Diagon Alley and went there by Floo Powder.

"I really hate going this way," said Harry.

"Me too," said Hermione, Ginny and Pansy together.

"Me three," said Draco, Blaise and Ron together.

"Well, look's like we all hate travelling by Floo Powder," said Harry, grinning.

At Diagon Alley, they met many of their schoolmates. They saw Neville Longbottom with his grandmother, buying a new owl. The Gryffindors stopped by to have a chat with him.

Neville saw Hermione first and asked, "Hey Hermione, you look so different. You've never had green eyes before."

"Actually Neville, I'll tell you the whole thing at Hogwarts itself. Now it's not the right place to tell you," said Hermione.

Then Neville left with his grandmother after buying a brown owl. Hermione then purchased a new white and grey colored owl and named him, Wulfric, since his eyes were a surprising shade of grey.

Then they went to Madam Malkin's to get their new robes. After that, they got their new books from Florish and Blotts after which their money almost got over. So they went to Gringotts, where they met Draco, Blaise and Pansy.

"Hey Blaise! Over here!" called out Hermione, waving at her brother.

"Hello sis, didn't I tell you that you have to now use our account and not your old 'Granger' one?" said Blaise, casually.

"Oh, well, I'll use that account as my pocket money then," said Hermione, "but I need to make a dash and so does Harry. So could you take us to our account?"

"Sure," replied Blaise and along with a goblin, they all went to the Zabini's vault, seven hundred and ten. It was strongly protected. When they opened the vault, only Ron and Ginny gasped seeing the amount of gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze Knuts. Draco was surprised.

He asked Hermione, "How come you didn't get surprised, Hermione? I thought even you weren't...well, you know, wealthy?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Just because I was living as a muggleborn, didn't mean that, as a muggleborn, I didn't have gold, _Malfoy,_" she said, icily. "I see that your attitude towards muggleborns hasn't changed, yet. In that case you do not deserve my words at all. C'mon Ginny, Harry, Ron, let's go. I don't want to be near an aristocratic ferret, who thinks too much of himself," she said and left with her best friends.

Draco stared at her retreating figure, mouth hung low at her sudden outburst.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok guys,thats it for now, got to go. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave reviews about this chapter. Thanks a lot for all those who have sent them previously. I highly apreciate it.**

**Toodles,**

**Athena Black Malfoy.**


	5. Aftermath

**Neither a Mudblood nor lonely any more**

**A/N: Hello people!**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews. I hope that you will keep sending more. I decided that in this whole week, each day I'll try to do at least two chapters. Thanks to all those who kept hope in me. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter and co. until J.K.R herself passes the ownership to me!**

**Chapter5. Aftermath **

*FLASHBACK*

Draco stared at her retreating figure, mouth hung low at her sudden outburst.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaise slowly said, "You know, mate, that she still has a lot to forget even if she accepted that she is a Zabini now. I was quite surprised that she agreed to marry you. The earlier 'Granger' has not left her. It will take time. And she was already going to leave her Granger identity today, but unfortunately, you reminded her. It's not entirely your fault but mostly it is. I think you should leave her to herself for a few days."

Draco looked at him with surprise and said, "Since when have you started feeling what girls feel?"

Pansy threw him angry "humph" looks as if she was reminding him that she is a girl too.

Blaise quietly said, "Since I came to know that I have a sister."

There was silence for sometime which was broken by Pansy who finally said, "C'mon, let's go back to the manor. I'm famished for the first time in my life. It's already half past two."

Saying, they left Gringotts and apparated to the manor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they reached home, they saw that Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were already having lunch. Hermione nodded at Blaise and Pansy on seeing them but totally ignored Draco, who didn't like to be ignored. This annoyed him and he gave an impatient look at Blaise who muttered, "Later Draco."

Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded at the Slytherins and continued eating. The Slytherins joined them for lunch. Draco sat across Hermione, who looked away while Blaise sat next to her and Pansy sat next to Harry. It was a round table made of glass.

Ron decided to break the silence. "Da foo ee elishus. I uv it," he said, spraying food on Harry, who sat next to him.

This annoyed Hermione even more who snapped, "Manners, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You're dirtying Harry. Apologize immediately."

Harry said, "It's alright, Hermione. You know it's usual. No need to apologize, Ron. What about having a game of Quidditch in the evening?"

All the boys said in unison, "Oh yes, why not?"

Hermione and Pansy said, "Uggh, you guys are only interested in Quidditch."

Ginny said, "I don't mind, but at Hogwarts we can always do that. What about, you guys play Quidditch and girls will go for shopping somewhere for those practice costumes for that new class we have?"

"Good idea, Ginny," said Pansy and even Hermione approved of her decision.

"It's fine with us as long as you don't drag us in to it," said Blaise.

"Could you buy some for us as well?" asked Ron and Harry.

"Sure," replied Ginny and the girls left the table and went to get dressed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all went to the same room. Now all three were friends with each other. They developed a close bond. They went to Hermione's room and checked out her wardrobe.

Hermione picked a pink spaghetti strapped t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a dark pink scarf and black heels.

Ginny selected a yellow cap-sleeved calf length dress with white ballet shoes.

Pansy picket out a green full sleeve top and a black mini-skirt with black boots.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Then they took a wallet with them and left the manor. They apparated to Diagon Alley and went to Madam Malkins' first. There, they selected shades of grey, black, blue and green for the boys and selected a pink, green and red for themselves. Ginny took the green one, Pansy took the red one and Hermione took the pink one.

Then they decided to go to the ice-cream shop (A/N: sorry I forgot the name of it.) in Diagon Alley.

There, Hermione and Ginny decided to take double chocolate fantasy while Pansy took a Vanilla Heaven.

While having their ice-creams, Pansy asked Hermione, "So Hermione, have you been selected as this year's head girl?"

Hermione's grumpy expression brightened and she said, "Oh yes, I've been selected as the main head girl, and Ginny's the new sport's captain."

"That's good. Harry told me that he's the assistant head boy. Well, I think you know that Draco's the main head boy, don't you?" said Pansy.

Hermione's expression turned cold again. "I don't care about that ferret. He thinks that he alone is a person living in this world and that only he can afford the best. I think I'll ask mother to call off the engagement," she said.

"Wow, this is amazing. Hermione Granger doesn't know something!" gasped Ginny.

"Whatever do you mean, Ginny?" asked Hermione with a quizzical look on her face.

"Didn't you know that in the wizarding world, marriages cannot be called off and the same goes for engagements?" asked Pansy with surprise all over her face.

"Oh no," moaned Hermione, "That can't be true. I can't live with someone who only loves himself forever!"

"But you'll have to. Anyway, Draco isn't like that. I'll tell you a fact that you musn't tell anyone else, not even Harry and Ron. Draco was actually thrilled when he came to know that you're his future wife," said Pansy.

"What?" gasped Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"It's true, I'm not joking. You've changed him throughout Hogwarts, Hermione. Till you punched him in the third year, he always used to think that muggles and muggle-borns are weak. You've given him a new side. Please don't ignore him. He's already started feeling for you. Please don't break his heart. I know he won't show this side to you right now, but he really likes you," said Pansy, seriously.

"I really can't believe that," said Ginny. Hermione was too shocked to answer. Then she said, "How do you know this, Pansy?"

"He tells me and Blaise everything. He trusts us completely with his secrets. I'm afraid I'll have to tell this little secret to you, but it's for the benefit of both of you," said Pansy.

"Well, I'll try. And if he doesn't change within a few weeks, I'm afraid, I'll have to give up on him," said Hermione, slowly.

"Well, that's the true spirit of a Gryffindor! Live up to it," cheered Ginny. Pansy just smiled and said, "Thanks, Hermione. You don't know how much you are doing for Draco. No one will do this much for him."

"What about Greengrass?" asked Ginny.

"She's just an arm candy and only behind is wealth," said Pansy, grinning.

"Yeah, that's it I think. Let's go home. We'll have to pack since it's just the day after tomorrow, school begins," said Hermione, "And I think I've forgotten to pack my Ancient Runes homework and Potions cauldron. Oh no, Professor Snape will kill me!"

Pansy and Ginny rolled their eyes and they apparated back to the manor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: And…that's all for today guys. I hope you liked the chapter. Please convey your feeling in the form of reviews!!! Thanks a lot for co-operating with me. I promise to update soon. You can also read my other two works, A New Beginning and the Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger, till I update this chapter. Hope you like them too. **

**Tada,**

**Athena Black Malfoy**


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**Neither a Mudblood nor lonely any more **

**A/N: Hello people. I know that all of you are really frustrated that I haven't updated for a long time. I'm really very sorry to have kept you waiting this long. I was on vacation. I've enjoyed my vacation and I'm back! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter6. Back to Hogwarts **

Harry and the others had so much fun that they hardly realized that the days were passing so quickly, that September 1st had already arrived. The Zabinis, Weasleys and the Malfoys had come to see them off at King's Cross. After tearful good-byes and 'have a good term's they boarded the Hogwarts express which was its normal scarlet color.

The Gryffindors parted ways with the Slytherins. The Gryffindors then joined Neville and Luna in their compartment.

"I guess we'll have just a moment to stay here. The new heads and prefects have to meet the Headmaster in the Prefects' compartment," said Hermione, looking at her watch.

"Let's see," said Ginny, "You are the main head girl, Harry's the deputy head boy, Ron's the prefect and I'm sport's head. What about you two?"

"Well, Luna's the Ravenclaw prefect. But I am not a prefect or anything, so I guess, I'll have to sit alone," said Neville, sadly.

"Don't worry, Neville. We'll come back soon," said Luna, comfortingly.

"Yeah, mate. I'm sure that the meeting will be for only five minutes. After that, I swear that we'll not ditch you," said Ron.

"Ok, guys, go on. I'll be fine. I'll take care of your pets if you want," said Neville.

"Thanks, Neville. That's so sweet of you," said Hermione.

"Yeah. Go on, guys. Mcgonagall must be waiting for you," said Neville.

"See you soon, Neville," said Harry and they left the compartment and went straight ahead to the prefect's compartment which was right in front. On the way, several students popped out of their windows to have a look at the-boy-who-lived.

"Looks like you'll be famous throughout your life, Harry," said Ron, sniggering as they saw Romilda Vane amongst the girls who were fighting to have a glance at him.

Romilda Vane, a girl with long black hair and dark eyes, finally managed to come out of her compartment and she stood in their way, blocking it.

"Move over, Vane. Or else, I'll report you…" said Hermione.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Granger. Stop interfering in our business for once," snapped Romilda.

Harry motioned to Hermione that he'd deal with her and turned to face to Romilda and asked her, "What do you want?"

"Hey, uhm, Harry, I heard that you and Weasley broke up. Do you think…" said Romilda but was cut off by an angry yell which was not from Ginny.

"Excuse me, Vane, how could you think of that? Harry is mine. You think I'll let you take him away from me? We're engaged," said Pansy Parkinson who appeared in front of them with Draco and Blaise behind her.

"Pardon me, Parkinson, but did I just hear that you and Harry are engaged?" said an enraged Romilda, fiercely.

"Yes, you did, Vane," answered Pansy, coldly.

Romilda looked at Harry, tears in her eyes and ran back to her compartment.

Pansy turned to Harry and said, "C'mon, Potter. McGonagall is waiting for you. She sent us to call you."

Saying this, they all went together to the Prefects' compartment.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they entered the compartment, they saw some few other students and right in front of them was Minerva McGonagall.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger, Weasley and Lovegood. I believe that you are, late," said McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," said Hermione, "I promise that we will never be late again."

"Sorry," the others echoed.

"Very well, you may sit."

They sat in their seats.

"Now, I believe that all of you know the prefect and head rules for this year, I presume?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well, you may introduce yourselves to each other. Starting from the late comer, you've just got to tell the others your name, year and house."

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry.

"We all know that," said Draco, lazily.

McGonagall gave him a sharp look and then turned back to Harry and said, "You may continue, Potter."

"Thanks, Professor. I'm Harry Potter, in my final year, Gryffindor house," said Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger, seventh year, Gryffindor," said Hermione, confidently.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, final year, Gryffindor," said Ron, bored.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley, but I preferred to be called as Ginny. I'm in my seventh year," said Ginny, coolly.

"My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. I'm in the same year as Ginny but in Ravenclaw," said Luna, in her soft misty voice.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, seventh year," said Draco, who looked bugged.

"My name's Pansy Parkinson, in Slytherin, seventh year," said Pansy.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, seventh year, Slytherin," said Blaise, grinning.

"My name's Ernie McMillian, Hufflepuff and in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts," said Ernie.

"I'm Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff and in seventh year," said Hannah.

"I'm Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw, seventh year," said Anthony.

"I'm Parvati Patil, seventh year, Gryffindor," said the Patil twin.

"And I'm Daphne Greengrass, seventh year, Slytherin," said Daphne.

McGonagall took out a parchment and taking a glance at it, she said, "Now, I'll announce your heads and prefects, after which, you'll have to patrol the corridors for a few minutes and you may return to your compartment."

"I know that you have received your letters. But I'll announce the names. Order wise."

"The main head boy and girl for this year are Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

"The deputy head boy and girl for this year are Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson."

"The Sports head for this year is Ms. Weasley."

"The Gryffindor prefects for this year are Mr. Weasley and Ms. Patil."

"The Hufflepuff prefects for this year are Mr. McMillan and Ms. Abbot."

"The Ravenclaw prefects for this year are Mr. Goldstein and Ms. Lovegood."

"And lastly, the Slytherin prefects for this year are Mr. Zabini and Ms. Greengrass."

"You may leave. I'd like to meet the heads and the sports head after dinner. Have a pleasant journey."

They all left the compartment.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before parting ways, Harry told Pansy, "Thanks for saving us from that Romilda Vane earlier. I don't know how much I could thank you."

Pansy smirked and said, "You don't have to. I never knew that the boy-who-lived was scared of an ordinary girl."

"I wasn't scared of her," said Harry, "She's just too annoying for me to handle."

"Oooh…Potter cannot handle girls. Better send this to the Daily Prophet," said Draco, sniggering.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, "Ok, we'll see you at school."

"Bye," said Blaise.

"Bye," the others repeated.

They went back to the compartment and found Neville sitting by the window, waiting patiently for them.

"Oh, thank goodness you came back," said Neville, "I've some interesting news for you guys."

"What's that?" asked Ron, opening a chocolate frog box.

"Well, I won't tell you the Transfiguration teacher because he told me that it's a surprise for all of you, especially Harry. But our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Tonks. She just passed by with our Transfiguration teacher to say a 'hello'," explained Neville, grinning.

Hermione looked confused. "I think I may be knowing who is it. But…I don't think that's possible."

"Well?" asked Ginny, "Who do you think is it?"

"I won't tell you in case I'm wrong," said Hermione.

"Fine, keep that to yourself then," snapped Ron.

"Don't you dare you that tone with me, Ronald Weasley," said Hermione, harshly.

"Hey, will you two stop fighting?" asked Harry, glaring at both of them, "You are attracting attention, you know."

Hermione and Ron turned to the door and saw some students staring at them.

Ron glared at them and they passed their compartment.

"Sorry, Harry," said Hermione, "I guess they'll still stare at you, now that you've finally defeated Voldemort."

"It's alright, Hermione," said Harry.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon after that, they reached Hogwarts. They had to go on the carriages pulled by thestrals which by now, all of them could see. They sat on a carriage and soon reached the castle.

"Welcome home," said Harry, grinning at his friends.

Hermione smiled at him. So did Neville and Ginny. Ron grinned back at him while Luna just looked around.

"C'mon, let's go to the Great Hall. I'm starving," said Ron, and the rest could hear a loud grumble from Ron's stomach.

"Yeah, ickle Ronnie-kinns can't stay a minute without food, can he?" taunted Ginny.

"I'm hungry," said Ron defensively.

"You always are," said Hermione, bored.

"Now don't start arguing again," said Harry who could sense an argument.

Then they entered the Great Hall which looked magnificent as usual.

They looked at the staff table and saw Tonks and Hagrid waving at them. Snape was sitting there too. McGonagall sat at the head table. Flitwick and Sprout were discussing about school work. But there was someone missing. And they all knew that it was the defense against the dark arts teacher.

Surprisingly the sorting ceremony got over earlier than before. Ron had already started hogging while Ginny and Harry sniggered at him. Hermione just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about 'only thinks of eating'.

McGonagall got up from the table and spoke, "Your attention please."

The Hall went silent after a few moments.

"I'd like to announce some changes in the staff. In your Hogwarts letters, I've been addressed as the Deputy Headmistress. But now, I'd like to say that since I've been selected by the Ministry to become your headmistress from now on, you have a vacant seat for the position for the Transfiguration professor. First of all, I'd like to say that your new defense against the dark arts teacher is Professor Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks waved at everybody from the table but then accidently dropped her goblet down. Snape smirked at that while Tonks kept on apologizing to McGonagall.

When she came back she said, "And now, your new transfiguration professor is…"

She paused and turned behind to Tonks who gave her a 'thumbs up'.

She continued. "Your new transfiguration professor is, Professor Sirius Black."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: and that's where I end this chapter. I hope you liked it and continue sending your love and affection in the form of reviews. Thanks a lot for reviewing. In my next chapter, I promise to mention the names of all of you who have never left hope in me and have been with me from the beginning. **

**Au revoir…**

**Athena Black Malfoy **


End file.
